isr_polymersomes_uclfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting No. 3
Key Points __TOC__ What makes a good infographic? As a group, we decided a good infographic has the following features: * Information is clear, accessible and easy to understand; anyone should be able to appreciate the information presented irrespective of their technical background (informative without causing cognitive overload) * Addressed to target audience * Focused and streamlined * Aesthetically-pleasing colour palette - often pastel colours work well * Variety of presentation methods for conveying information: graphs, charts, flow diagrams ("show don't tell") * Some degree of 'flow' to guide reader's eye - natural frameworks include timelines, scales, alphabetic order * Good balance between substance and white/ negative space * Catchy heading with big, bold typeface * 'Cartoon-style' graphics/ icons are used, rather than photographs * Fonts should harmonise (maximum of 2-3 different font styles) * References at bottom * Portrait alignment, usually length exceeds width * Good symmetry and alignment Examples of good infographics What we learnt... Abdullah During this meeting we compared different infographic designs and then agreed on the style of our infographic. We also made sure everyone contributed by devising a system to share the workload equally, using our google doc to keep track of our progress. For us to make the infographic, it was important to understand how Canva, the editing website we chose, worked so that was also addressed in the meeting. Adela During this meeting we picked the design and curated the content of our infographic. A first version of the project was created and we allocated the tasks for each member. As a group, we managed to gain an understanding of how an editing tool such as Canva works. Charlotte Our group work skills were put to the test during this meeting as we had to reach an agreement on the format and content of our infographic. We found a system using the Canva editing website and our group google doc so that everyone could make a small contribution to the infographic, and not delegate everything to one person. Jasper As a group we discussed different designs for the infographic, building on our work last week where we considered what makes a good infographic good. Once we decided on a format, we delegated responsibilities to share the workload between the group. Miranda We started by deciding what features we would include in our infographic and we sketched out a rough diagram of how it would be presented. We shared ideas about new content that we could put on the infographic and decided how we would divide up the work in order to finish the infographic on time. We had to make sure that everyone understood their role and knew how the finished infographic was going to look. Owen We discussed what we liked about different infographics and picked out key points that we thought worked well. We then started sketching possible ideas for our infographic and decided how we were going to structure it. We then designated tasks to each member of the group so everyone played an equal role in the creation of the wiki. Rachel We began by sketching possible prototypes for the infographic, then agreed on a design and devised a strategy for dividing the work load equally. It was important to think creatively and treat one another sensitively in order to reach a consensus. Victoria During this meeting we came up with a strategy to get the infographic done by delegating different roles to everyone so that we were all contributing the same amount. We also decided on what the main theme would be (a nanometre scale) and what style we wanted it to look like. Category:Meeting